


Reincarnation

by KillerKells202



Series: BumbleeBee Week [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Motorcycle Crash, Reincarnation, Reunions, Soulmates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang and Blake just can't seem to get it right. That's why multiple chances are given through reincarnation
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: BumbleeBee Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> I used names meaning Dragon for Yang, Cat or something similar for Blake, and monkey for Sun. I turned Faunus into different races than a region is known for to show they are different without trying to make it racist or too obvious. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Mean that it's a different setting and a new reincarnation

Kaida, a white female with light hair yellow eyes, had been secretly pining for her sun-kissed friend, Katt. Her parents tried to give her a name to help her fit in, but it proved the opposite. Kaida loved her name. The problem is, she had been reluctant to admit her feelings. The turquoise-eyed woman seemed only to be interested in men, particularly their friend Valin, a happy-go-lucky, dirty blonde-haired male with gray eyes. He happened to be from the same island. They didn't have much in common but got along smoothly enough. 

She watched her friend be happy with a broken heart. Her friend Snow and half-sister Red tried to console her, but nothing they did worked. This was something Kaida had to work through herself. When her friends announced their engagement, she wore a half-smile. An idea hit her, and she knew what to do. If everyone around her lived their lives, why couldn't she? With her heart and determination dead-set, she knew what she had to do.

"You're leaving!?" Katt shouted. "Where will you go, what will you do?"

Lilac eyes softened as she stared at her taken crush. "I can't stay around here expecting anything to change. It's time I left and created my own destiny. I never gave up searching for my mother, I'm gonna try to find her. If I happen on a place I want to stay, who knows?" Kaida half-smiled with a shrug. It wasn't fair to stay around and continue to be there for a friend who had someone else. She had to live her own life with no expectations. 

Katt pulled her friend in close for a hug. She never imagined this day would come, where they would ever be separated. Then again, her friend was always missing something in her life. "I'll miss you." She whispered into her ear, pulling away to talk ordinarily. "Mail me every once in a while. I hope whatever you're looking for, you find it." 

The taller female wore her award-winning smile. "You bet! Maybe I'll see you around somewhere." Kaida had already said goodbye to her sister and their friends. She dawned her helmet, straddling her bike, and rode off into the sunset; her broken heart started healing every mile she distanced herself. 

Many Years Later

It had been a while since Kaida heard from anyone, including her half-sister. Years since she's reached out to Katt. They've lost touch with distance and family business. She was single and free, living the easy life with her and her beloved bike, Bee.

The lilac-eyed woman found her mom, but it wasn't anything like the reunion she expected. Her mom pretended she still cared, offering her a spot among her clan. None of it felt right. She left an hour after arriving, never looking back.

Having nothing better to do, she returned to her home town. She found out her sister dated but didn't hit it off with anyone. Instead of dwelling on her own love life, she ordered herself a drink from the local bar. Her lilac eyes searched for a seat around the room, it was then she spotted her friend she hadn't seen in years, Katt. There almost seemed a sadness in her eyes. If there was one thing Kaida is good at, it is helping her smile.

Grabbing her strawberry drink, she strode over to where the brunette was sitting in the corner with a book. "Is this seat taken?"

Blue eyes looked up from her seat. She froze as if looking at a ghost from her past. "Kaida!?" Katt jumped from her seat, pulling her friend into a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought I'd never hear from you again. I got one letter but at that..." Her voice trailed off. 

As if nothing had changed, she held her back. It felt so right how they fit together. "Sorry about that, I lost your address sometime after dealing with my mother. I'm terrible at connecting to people. How have you been?"

Katt broke apart, sitting back down. Her face held lines of grief. "Well, Valin and I are in the middle of a divorce with our daughter caught in the middle of it. I'm sorry things didn't go well with your mom." She refused to mention why they were separating. 

"I'm not worried about it. You have a daughter? I'm sorry things didn't work out with Valin. You two were in love with each other. _The ones who were going to make it._ Everyone was rooting for you." 

Katt wore a half-smile. "It didn't feel right after a while. I changed and realized he wasn't who I wanted anymore. All the romance and mystery was lost. It was my fault for falling for the second guy I met after my bad break-up with Angus."

The two spent a few hours in the bar talking. Since Kaida stayed in town, it was easy for the two to fall into a routine of meeting up once a week. After some time, they started calling them dates. 

After spending months together, Kiada knew something was wrong with Katt. Valin left her while she was dealing with a terminal illness. Because of her condition, Ember, their daughter, was in the custody of her father. Kaida stayed by her side. Slowly, Katt started feeling better, beating the illness until it no longer mattered. 

Katt gained custody of her daughter when the lawyer prooved Valin to be irresponsible. Kaida gained the love of her life she'd been pining for. Both won a daughter, who accepted the blonde woman after some time. 

Kaida and Katt were out on a motorcycle ride one night. A car painted angry red ran the red light, striking both of them, before driving away. It all happened too fast. They laid there on the pavement, neither of them alive. 

\---

When their eyes met for the first time, their eye color switched. One woman changed from lilac to yellow. The other instantly swapped from yellow to lilac. Never did either think they'd love their colors so much on someone else. 

Mindlessly, they walked toward one another, attracting each other like a magnet. Neither knowing what to say after so long. The Chinese woman held out her hand, deciding to start slow. "I'm Dracaena, it means Dragon or something." She shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Belle, it means-." The Italian woman didn't bother holding out her hand, only smirking. This was her soulmate, she wanted to tease since they had a lifetime together. 

"Beauty, it makes sense. Do I know you from somewhere? What's your next class?" Internally, the woman face-palmed. _Smooth, real smooth._

The bookworm giggled in her throat. No way would she make it easy. "Creative writing, you?"

"Geography. May I walk you to class if you don't mind? I'm headed that way." Her usual, steady confidence shook. Never had she met someone so perfect, yet infuriating. Her mate enjoyed watching her squirm and suffer. 

The golden-eyed woman smiled up at her. Maybe she could forget about her darkened past in another country. She stood out like a sore thumb, but perhaps it was the start of something new, something life-changing. Here, she had a unique chance. Never would she ruin this. "I'd like that."

There had to be a way she could get to know her soulmate without screwing it up. "So, creative writing, an elective you choose?"

A blush pinked her cheeks. It seemed there was more than one way for the woman to stand out. Now it was her turn to be on the receiving end. She didn't want anyone to know about her hobby. "Yeah. It's stupid, isn't it?"

"Not at all. It's fun to let your mind wander and read the words that magically appear in front of you. I'd like to see the world, maybe have a writer document our life together and what we did. Maybe see where you're originally from." Dracaena didn't want to assume she had a family. Most people who leave their native countries don't. 

The shorter female raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you presumptuous."

The lilac-eyed woman beamed, grinning a toothy smile. "I prefer confident. I'll see you after school in the parking lot."

Her heartbeat faster in her chest at the idea. "What makes you think I'm going to be there?"

"I have no reason to think you wouldn't be."

With a wink, the other woman was gone. Bella had never looked forward to the end of the day so much until this point in time. Still, someone had to knock Dracaena down a few pegs. That someone is definitely her. 

\---

Their eyes met. After several lifetimes of trying to get this right, they finally found each other. Their eyes didn't change this time, they didn't need to. Instantly, their partners were chosen.

"You. I finally found you." The Roman guard lowered her fists, meeting a bright pair of amber eyes with a hint of a smirk. The woman holding the bow and arrow to her throat smiled. The lilac-eyed woman followed her for a while. Until she was snuck up on, like a cat that hunted her prey.

"Me?" The shorter woman placed the hunting instruments behind her back, confidently striding forward, she smirked. "I suppose you did, but it was I who found you. I just kept you interested long enough to follow."

"O-o. You're feisty. I like that. Name's Wyvern."

"Artemis. It's good to see you again, Dragon."

"I'll keep find you and staying with you as long as it takes."

"I've no doubt." They were inches apart, taking the initiative, she turned on her heels, away from the woman. Teasing is always the fun part. "You have to offer me dinner first."

"That, my Goddess, I can do."

\---

When their eyes met in the Emerald Forest their first day of training, they knew exactly who the other was. Blake chose to be her partner, specifically. This time, it was she who found Yang, not the other way around. In this lifetime, they would spend it together, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorry this is later than expected. I have been busy this month and haven't been able to work on much. I will be out in the field for all if not most of July. I'll try to edit and post what I can. Maybe I'll have new ideas spark or finish the 20 fic ideas I have, who knows? Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. I wanted this to be longer without adding too much plot, but it wasn't happening. Here is what I have and maybe I'll edit later to add things (probably not)


End file.
